User blog:Zelkstone/Don't mind me, just gonna sit and think about this for a few minutes...
Ok, I'm good. (This will be a b*tch to write because my vowel key "i" is not working properly.) When you don't know a person, you usually address them with a certain amount of respect. As you get to know them better, that respect get's lowered or raised depending on the encounters or experience you have with the person in question. When I first watched Episode 8 of RWBY, I was amazed by the scene that was unfolding before me. It was breathtaking, beautiful, and a wonderful piece of art. The song accompanying the battle really set the tone for me at that time. A few searching later, I encountered on this very wiki that someone kindly posted a link to the lyrics to the song, titled "Red like Roses, Part 2". I placed the lyrics on a different browser, played the video again, and was even more amazed, but somehow saddened because the lyrics didn't quite go well with the awesome battle taking place. Maybe somewhere along the line, that will be used in an appropriate setting. Who can say? All speculation on my part. I then saw who had a hand in coming up with the lyrics to the song, Jeff Williams. Up to this day, I didn't know Jeff. Never seen him, never heard of him, don't even know what he looks like. But since he was one of the composers of this particular song, My respect for him got up 1 point. After looking at the lyrics again, I noticed one thing that caught my eye. It might be a typo, or a word commonly mistaken for something else and forgotten. But it caught my eye. As a person ''heavily ''inlfuenced by the internet, I took it the wrong way and thought, "That can't be right." So, I decided to leave a little comment in the journal. All I got was three thumbs down, and someone replying something I already knew. After a few more hours of looking around and reading some arcticles, a comment from someone made me think that Jeff might be using that word intentionally, and the only way to find out was to ask him. So, I left him a message, asking him about the word in question, apologized for finding a small problem with it, and even stating that the song will be one of my favorites. After a few minutes, I got my reply. I was expecting along the lines of, "Seriously, that's it? It's not even a big deal man." or something like that. Instead, I get called out for not having any friends linked to my account. Really? Not only did he not answer my question, he bashes me for that? My account was made on Sep.3, 2011, and never once thought of making any friends. Heck, my facebook account has over 900+ friends, but 90% of those friends are just for gaming purposes. I haven't even find time to search my school friends on facebook.(sniff) And what transgression did I do for this reply by Jeff? By calling him "Mister". Last time I checked, adding Mr., Ms., and other things was a sign of respect when addressing someone you don't know well. I certainly didn't know the guy until today. Making the lyrics for a great song like that. I thought he was a swell guy, and thought that if I looked for a job and made some money, I'd buy the music he makes, because they are that good. Well, Jeff Williams, if you take offense to me calling you "Mister", I apologize. I won't call you that anymore. In fact, I won't call/address/message/remember you anymore. Now, when I listen to your songs full blast, and someone walks up to me and asks, "Dude, awesome song! Who made that?" I'll just reply, "Yeah, it's awesome. Forgot who made it though. It's on RoosterTeeth." Category:Blog posts